


convicted criminal of thought

by spacexkitten



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Plot, Smut, [DJ Khaled voice] ANOTHER ONE, e-ish, not a beebo day fic, sigh, wild wild thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexkitten/pseuds/spacexkitten
Summary: Earth to Captain Lance,' the agent jokes, obviously suspecting something from Sara's side. Sara chuckles sheepishly. The agent continues, 'have you been paying attention to what I've been saying?'Sara scratches the back of her head. 'Hardly,' she mumbles.In which something happens in Sara's dream that makes her act like a fool next time she sees Ava.





	convicted criminal of thought

**Author's Note:**

> not a holiday fic (I probably shouldn't be posting this today-and it's not that good, but I wanted to drop a gift for all of you<3), but it's the only thing I managed to finish.  
> happy beebo day y'all :D

Heavy lids threaten to close her eyes, but Sara insists—struggles to keep them open. Pants and moans stain the invisible veil of offbeat silence as a very keen pair of lips is leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses down her neck.

Next thing she sees is the innocent smile on Ava’s face; a wave of warmth ignites her insides; the muscles under her skin jump without her realizing. Ava passes a hand through her hair before she lowers her head on Sara’s chest.

Sara's head is thrown back in the pillow as Ava licks a trail down between her breasts. Ava’s tongue swirls around a nipple, as her fingers are working on the other breast.

A low moan escapes her lips, when Ava takes the nipple in her mouth.

Sara’s hand gets lost in Ava’s hair; the other tries to find something to grasp at; she fists the sheets and pulls. Ava’s right hand’s sneaks down Sara’s stomach to her hips and caresses the length of them.

Sara wants to urge her to move further down, but is having trouble putting her thoughts in order, as Ava’s doing wonderful things to her. Instead, her hand previously buried in Ava’s hair, travels lower to Ava’s back. Nails are dug into soft skin, leaving red lines at their passing.

Sara’s skin feels as if consumed by invisible flames when Ava releases her breast from her mouth and starts licking down her stomach. The agent comes to settle between her open legs, and nips gently at Sara’s inner thighs.

Sara catches herself muttering a string of ‘pleases’ and ‘god,’ in reply to the teasing. Ava gives her one last innocent look before lowering her focus to her center.

Ava deftly navigates her tongue through Sara’s folds, up to her clit and back in her. Sara’s grasp of the sheets only gets tighter with each passing moment; her rings are pressed against the skin of her fingers, and Sara’s sure the spots would sting for the remainder of the day.

The circles around her clit get tighter and Ava applies more pressure with her thumb, as her tongue keeps hungrily lapping at Sara's center.

Ava’s voice, husky as it comes out, sounds angelic to Sara’s ears when the woman urges Sara to come for her.

Eagerly complying, Sara feels her muscles clench around Ava’s fingers, her back arching off the bed. Her release comes in the form of a tidal wave of pleasure which overtakes her in her entirety.

All air is huffed out of her lungs as Ava’s name comes out accompanied with moans and pants. She needs a moment for her breath to get to normal levels again before she opens her eyes.

Ava is hovering over her, tenderly caressing her face. Sunlight tiptoes on Ava’s skin, casting an angelic glow on her. Her hair falls in disordered strands, the tips of which tickle the captain's skin.

A hand gets lost in Ava’s messy hair, gently pushing her head down to meet hers.

She hears a piercing voice call her name. Sara narrows her eyes as the voice sounds like its coming from somewhere else.

‘Sara,’ she hears again, before she snaps her eyes open. Ray is yanking her arm with an idiotic smile. She supports herself on one arm and glares at him with a frown.

She needs a moment to be brought back to reality, and her head falls back to the pillow with a grunt when she realizes it was all just a dream.

‘Sara, Agent Sharpe’s been calling all morning,’ he chirps.

Sara internally wishes someone else would talk to her—as she is in no position to see her face after— _that_.

As if reading her thought, Ray adds, 'You're the only one she wants to talk to.'

Sara covers her face with her hand. 'Yeah, gimme a moment.'

 _Shit_. She'll need more than a moment—an eternity seems just fine. She rushes to the bathroom to wash her face in hopes it would make her appear and feel less flushed.

Her reflection in the mirror seems a tad too frustrated. She brings her hands to cradle her face, her fingers playfully tapping against her cheeks. 

She supports herself on the sink as she tries to control the breath.

That was  _hot_ , she thinks to herself, reminiscing how the agent had lit her body on fire. A silly smile spreads on her face. 

‘Morning, Captain Lance,’ Gideon greets her as she walks into the captain's office.

Sara simply nods. Her eyes spot a message on the monitor in her office.

_Ava Sharpe. Two missed calls._

Sara furrows her brows; there was no way she's reading this right.

‘Incoming transmission from Agent Sharpe. Shall I put the agent with the angelic face on?' Gideon asks, her tone too impish for Sara's liking.

She frowns instantly. ‘What did you just say?’ she demands, her voice laced with annoyance.

‘I was referring to your dr—’

Sara brings her hand to rub her forehead. ‘Shut your mouth, Gideon, or I’ll have Jax shut you down.’

Ava's face pops on the monitor in front of her, catching Sara off guard.

'Captain Lance,' the blonde agent says in that husky voice that minutes earlier had commanded her to come. Sara can't help that feeling low in her core, and has to avert her gaze.

She swallows hard before replying, her gaze fixed anywhere but on the monitor. 'Agent Sharpe. Morning.'

Her hand cradles her neck, where she'd imagined the agent leaving hot kisses.

'Captain Lance,' Ava calls again, trying to attract her attention. 

Sara folds her arms before her chest in an attempt to steel herself to look up at the agent. She eventually does, and can't help the smile spreading on her face. 

This is the agent's cue to go on about a level-nine anachronism, and, honestly, Sara doesn't pay attention to what's coming out of her mouth. 

She just keeps staring at those lips of hers which Sara catches herself wishing were on hers—or on her. She bites her lip at the thought. 

'Earth to Captain Lance,' the agent jokes, obviously suspecting something from Sara's side. Sara chuckles sheepishly. The agent continues, 'have you been paying attention to what I've been saying?' 

Sara scratches the back of her head. 'Hardly,' she mumbles. 'Anyway, there must be some anachronism I need to attend to,' she lightly says with a grin. 

Ava does that thing with her face where she looks like she's judging every one of Sara's life choices; Sara fights the urge to bite her lip at that. 'That's what I've been saying for the past four minutes.' 

'Yeah, call you later?' Sara blurts out, shaping her fingers into guns and pointing at Ava. In an instant, the call is terminated, and Sara lets a breath she's been holding. 

She almost congratulates herself. This could've gotten  _way_  worse than that. 

'Gideon,' she starts, exhaling deeply, 'find me somewhere to drop my feelings box and never find it again. And hurry.' 


End file.
